Creating an executable computer program generally involves generating algorithms, verifying the correctness of the algorithms, and implementing the algorithms into a programming language. This process often requires expertise in many areas, including coding in the target programming language. For example, in an Integrated Developer Environment such as MICROSOFT VISUAL STUDIO, a designer exists to create a user interface form for an application. To assign a storage location for the application (e.g., to assign a location where application data is stored for access by an application user, or to assign a type of access for application data at a storage location), the developer typically adds code to provide application data access at runtime. Despite the fact that designers have existed in these tools for many years, and despite numerous productivity gains of Integrated Developer Environments, the process of adding code to provide application data access at runtime still often requires developer skills in writing the code that affects the application data access at runtime. In addition, developers typically have limited control over storage locations for an application, with the storage location frequently dictated by the developer environment.
Cloud storage provides an architecture for data storage that provides storage locations in logical pools, with the physical storage location often spanning multiple servers and/or multiple physical locations. Cloud storage includes public storage, private storage, and hybrid public/private storage options. Many cloud storage service providers allow users to control access to a portion of their cloud storage, such as through user credentials and user-configured permissions.